hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gray Man
The Gray Man is a high-up member of top-secret crime fighting organization, the Network and Frank and Joe Hardy's contact in the agency. He has gone by the name Edward Gray, but more often Arthur E. Gray. Though, it is unknown if either of these are his true names. History Very little is known of his history before he met the Hardys and even less is known of his personal life. The Hardys first met him at the funeral of Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton, who was killed in a terrorist car-bomb planted by The Assassins. Following the events of Iola's death, Frank and Joe had vowed to track down her killers, and the Gray Man was a man in-the know, having battled Iola's killers before. At first, he and the Hardys didn't see eye to eye at all and were near-constantly feuding, due to the their conflicting views. He considered the Hardys to be just amateurs (and still somewhat does), while they didn't agree with the his and Network's often cold-hearted and violent methods (and still don't always agree). Gradually, however, they gained a respect (albeit a slightly grudging one) for each other, and even became "good friends" over time, though (as said before) he still considers them amateurs and, in turn, they don't always trust him. Personality and traits The Gray Man is hard to predict, due to the fact that he rarely shows his emotions. As such, he can come across as rather cold and uncaring. However, he can certainly be unselfish and caring when he wants to be, as well as brave when necessary. He has shown that even he has his softer side, willing to help others who got into danger because of their connection to the Network, and giving people (often, the Hardys) respect when they deserve it. Skills and abilities The Gray Man has proved in various books that he is very good at hand-to-hand combat, easily flooring both of the Hardy Boys (both of whom are accomplished fighters) various times. He has proven himself to be a shrewd, tough, and highly intelligent agent who is good at his job on multiple occasions. He is also shown to be an extremely good shot, and carries a 9mm Beretta pistol in a shoulder holster under his suit. Physical description He can blend in with virtually any crowd, and is as a short, balding man with little gray hair, gray eyes, and even a gray tint to his skin. He has been known to wear glasses, and has smoked cigarettes. Appearances :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #1 Dead on Target :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #2 Evil, Inc. :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #3 Cult of Crime (over radio only, for one page) :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #10 Hostages of Hate :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #14 Too Many Traitors :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #25 The Borderline Case :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #43 Strategic Moves :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #56 Height of Danger :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #76 Tagged for Terror :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #77 Survival Run :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #78 The Pacific Conspiracy :The Hardy Boys casefiles #80 Dead of Night :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #100 True Thriller :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #101 Peak of Danger :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #105 Law of the Jungle :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #108 Blown Away :Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Supermysteries # 35 Operation Titanic (over telephone only) :Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller #2 The Alien Factor External links *The Gray Man at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia. Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:male characters Category:Single characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Ultra Thriller characters Category:Network operatives